


Douce nuit

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Child Stiles, Full Moon, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Surprise Kissing, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant son enfance, Stiles entendait un hurlement au loin les nuits de pleine lune. Et puis vint le silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douce nuit

Ronde, brillante, là-haut dans le ciel, la pleine lune prédominait parmi les étoiles d’une bien étrange manière. Du haut de ses huit ans, Stiles Stilinski se demandait pourquoi cet astre le fascinait soudainement cette nuit-là, perché sur une branche d’un grand chêne, juste devant la maison de ses parents. C’était peut-être le fait que l’école venait de se terminer ; que l’été avait bien pris sa place dans le comté, amenant avec lui sécheresse et grande vague de chaleur. Ou que Scott et lui devaient partir en vacances dans moins d’une semaine dans une petite maison au bord de la mer. Non, cela n’avait rien à voir avec cet astre juste au-dessus de la tête de l’enfant un peu troublé.  
Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à contempler pendant des heures la lune sans bouger un muscle quand celle-ci était pleine. Stiles ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détail. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu’il observait cette chose ronde et lumineuse quand le ciel était dégagé et surtout, quand son père ne le surprenait pas et ne le ramenait pas de force au lit.  
Cette nuit-là de pleine lune, tout était différent. Stiles en était convaincu. D’abord, il n’y avait pas un nuage. Les étoiles semblaient laisser leur place à l’astre, scintillant de manière effacée. Il faisait frais ; il n’y avait pas un vent, aucune brise ne venait caresser la peau blême du jeune garçon.  
Et surtout, au loin, il entendait quelque chose. Il avait mis quelque temps à mettre un mot dessus. C’était comme le vent qui s’engouffrait à travers les fenêtres mal fermées ou les murs mal isolés chez sa grand-mère.  
Au loin, quelques parts vers la grande forêt bordant la petite ville de Beacon Hills, les oreilles de Stiles Stilinski percevaient un long hurlement. Il s’arrêtait quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Pas toujours très long, pas toujours court. Comme une sorte de mélodie jouée que les nuits de pleine lune.  
Un hurlement de loup bien que cela fût étrange puisqu’ils étaient cessés avoir disparu depuis pas mal d’années dans la région. Peut-être un qui s’était égaré ou qui appartenait à quelqu’un en ville ? Était-il possible d’en apprivoiser comme animal de compagnie ? Un loup était-il bien différent d’un simple chien ? Et pourquoi hurlait-il systématiquement les nuits de pleine lune ? Était-ce pour signaler sa présence dans le quartier ou par simple rituel ?  
Stiles avait tenté d’aborder la question avec son père au sujet de ce curieux hurlement, mais il n’en avait résulté que cette information sur la disparition des loups et sur le fait que cela puisse très bien être un chien n’aimant pas ce genre de nuit comme certains animaux qui détestaient les nuits d’orage ou le bruit trop agressif des feux d’artifice. Le jeune garçon n’avait pas pris argent comptant le discours de son parent et avait parcouru quelques livres au sujet des loups en Californie avant de se rendre à l’évidence qu’il faisait tout simplement fausse route. Son père devait avoir raison : ce n’était qu’un chien un peu expressif et absolument pas un loup.  
Néanmoins, Stiles trouvait le phénomène fascinant. Il n’avait aucune idée des raisons. Après tout, ces hurlements avaient un côté sinistre et quelque peu inquiétant. Pourtant, le jeune garçon restait debout aussi longtemps possible pour les écouter d’une oreille des plus attentives. Il avait pris l’habitude de se mettre sur une branche à très grande hauteur au cas où ce qu’il appelait « le loup » déambulerait dans sa rue. Au fond de lui, il espérait l’apercevoir ; serait-ce pour se donner raison au sujet de l’espèce de l’animal même s’il était bien incapable de différencier un loup d’un chien en pleine nuit.  
Ce fut aux alentours du mois de septembre de cette année-là que Stiles n’entendit plus du tout de hurlement les nuits de pleine lune. Celle de décembre mit définitivement fin aux attentes du jeune garçon. Tout était resté silencieux ; aucun hurlement comme les autres fois. Rien. Stiles s’était contenté de hausser les épaules en se disant qu’après tout, le loup pouvait avoir changé de région ou peut-être était-il malade. Ou mort. Il était peut-être simplement de passage. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé — enfin — son chemin à travers la forêt. Tout était possible et Stiles espérait que ce mystérieux loup était heureux là où il se trouvait et n’avait plus besoin de hurler comme il l’avait fait les soirs de pleine lune.  
Pendant les dix années qui avaient suivi ces nuits passées à observer et à attendre un animal qui ne viendrait jamais, Stiles n’avait plus fait attention aux bruits étranges qui retentissaient dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Il avait appris à vivre avec. S’il ne se posait plus la question de l’existence ou non des loups dans les environs, c’était grâce à — ou à cause de — son meilleur ami de toujours, Scott, mordu par un loup-garou. S’il venait à entendre des hurlements les nuits de pleine lune, l’adolescent se contentait de soupirer en prenant quelques précautions comme vérifier que la fenêtre de sa chambre était bien fermée à double tour ou que son meilleur ami n’avait pas besoin d’aide particulière, même si depuis qu’il avait obtenu un statut de « vrai Alpha », les nuits de pleine lune étaient redevenues quelque chose de banal pour Scott McCall.  
Une nuit de mai, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne se souvint pas des détails ; cependant, la sueur perlant sur le front, sa respiration haletante et une très désagréable impression de suffocation et de mort lui suffirent pour comprendre que son cerveau venait de créer un horrible cauchemar et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus. Le jeune homme passa une main moite sur son visage, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur avant de se lever et d’enfiler ses chaussures.  
L’air frais lui fera du bien.  
Il pouvait entendre les ronflements — très agaçant cela dit — de son père depuis sa chambre située au fond du couloir. Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, l’oreille aux aguets, avant de sortir doucement de la demeure familiale et de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Le jeune homme s’étira en long et en large avant de bâiller à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il fit quelques pas en direction de sa jeep garée dans l’allée avant de plonger ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et de se diriger vers le grand chêne juste à la droite de son véhicule. Il resta un instant à l’observer, examinant chaque branchage en se faisant la remarque que cet arbre lui avait toujours semblé nettement plus massif quand il était enfant. Il n’y était plus grimpé depuis qu’il avait perdu sa fascination pour les nuits de pleine lune. La disparition des hurlements en était responsable aussi.  
Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à la recherche de la lune. Elle était pleine, ronde et brillante, sans aucun nuage pour la cacher. Il sourit presque malgré lui avant d’amorcer son ascension sur le grand chêne. Ce fut nettement plus compliqué que dans ses souvenirs. Ses pieds eurent beaucoup de mal à se stabiliser tandis que ses bras tremblèrent légèrement. Il arriva tant bien que mal à sa branche habituelle. Il y prit place avant de scruter les environs du regard, se tenant au tronc pour ne pas basculer en arrière. À cette heure avancée, les rues étaient vides et l’éclairage public renvoyait une impression de ville fantôme. Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de bâiller derechef et de placer le poing fermé devant sa bouche.  
Il resta dix minutes, un quart d’heure, une demi-heure peut-être, à attendre. À attendre ce fameux hurlement de son enfance. C’était absurde. Si cela avait bien été un loup à l’époque, il devait être mort depuis pas mal de temps. Stiles voulait simplement lui donner une chance de se manifester même si cela semblait inutile. Il avait vu et connu assez de choses farfelues et incroyables pour que son action en ce moment même ne pût paraître totalement étrange.  
Il n’entendait rien. Absolument rien. Comme les dernières fois.  
Il poussa un soupir de résignation. Il ferait mieux d’aller se coucher avant que son père ne se lève en plein milieu de la nuit et ne remarque son absence. Il grelotta un instant avant de se frotter le bras droit pour le réchauffer.  
Alors qu’il examina le tronc à la recherche d’appui pour descendre en toute quiétude, un hurlement l’arrêta net. Le hurlement de son enfance. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Avec son expérience dans le domaine des créatures surnaturelles et autres, il pouvait maintenant certifier qu’il s’agissait bien d’un hurlement de loup. Il scruta les alentours du regard, se maudissant presque de ne pas avoir emporté une lampe de poche. Un autre hurlement ; cette fois-ci beaucoup plus proche. Stiles aperçut une masse sombre au bout de la rue qui trottinait en sa direction. Il descendit précipitamment de l’arbre, se raclant le bras gauche sur l’écorce du chêne.  
La masse sombre, le loup, arriva à sa hauteur avant de s’asseoir tranquillement devant lui.  
Légèrement perplexe, Stiles contempla l’animal en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le loup s’approcha de l’adolescent, lui effleura d’un mouvement de tête ses doigts frêles, l’invitant à le caresser. Le fils du Shérif hésita un moment avant de se mettre à genoux devant l’animal et de lui gratter gentiment le sommet du crâne puis derrière une oreille. Le loup grogna d’approbation avant de lécher le visage de Stiles qui fit un mouvement de recul sous l’effet de surprise. Il grimaça avant de passer un revers de manche sur sa joue humide. L’animal donna un coup de tête joyeux contre le menton de l’adolescent, lui arrachant un juron.  
Un autre coup de tête affectueux contre le torse de Stiles le fit basculer en arrière, dos contre la pelouse humide juste à un mètre des roues de sa fidèle jeep. L’animal lui lécha à nouveau le visage tandis que l’adolescent tenta de le repousser d’une main et du revers de l’autre, il s’essuya en maugréant.  
Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes tandis que le loup lui donna un dernier coup de tête affectueux.  
Et, tandis que la lune dominait une nouvelle fois la ville de Beacon Hills, le loup prit une autre forme. Écarquillant les yeux, Stiles n’eut pas le temps de réagir quand Derek Hale, placé au-dessus de lui, lui happa les lèvres avec fougue, agrippant la nuque de l’adolescent pour l’attirer à lui.  
Enlaçant le cou de Derek, Stiles ne put s’empêcher de sourire sous les lèvres du loup qui hurlait pendant son enfance.  
  
Il avait enfin réussi à trouver son loup.  



End file.
